Control systems can be used for monitoring parameters and/or controlling devices. Within control systems, one or more sensors can be communicatively coupled to a programmable logic controller (PLC) via one or more input/output (I/O) modules. Via an I/O module, the PLC can control one or more devices, such as a rheostat, switch, sequencer, stepper motor controller, servo controller, actuator controller, stepper drive, servo drive, stepper motor, servomotor, linear motor, motor, ball screw, servo valve, hydraulic actuator, and/or pneumatic valve, etc. Configuration of the PLC, system components, and/or firmware or software associated therewith can be important activities regarding monitoring sensors and/or controlling devices.